1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic communication and the routing of the various communications. More specifically, the present invention provides a method, system, and computer program product for advanced Virtual Private Network (VPN) routing.
2. Background Art
In the field of electronic communications users send and receive communications from various locations via various routes and over various mediums. One type of network communication scenario is via a VPN, wherein roaming capabilities are required. One such available embodiment of a VPN having roaming capabilities is called IBM WebSphere Everyplace Connection Manager (“WECM”), a product provided by the assignee of the present invention.
A typical scenario that employs a network that includes a VPN with roaming capabilities, such as WECM, is wherein various users (e.g., employees) are seeking to connect to one, or more, web-based applications provided by a source (e.g., client, employer, etc.). The user usually seeks seamless roaming capability across multiple types of wireless and wired networks. In this type of system, all the connections and communication between client/source and user/employee are VPN-based. That is the communication is through the VPN's concomitant parts (e.g., firewall(s), server(s), etc.), as well as the Internet.
In specific instances of the above mentioned scenario, performance degradation for both the users and the source and the various parts occurs. Thus, the current communication protocols in scenarios, such as WECM, create inefficiencies because all of the communications are forced to be VPN-based, regardless of the type or source of the communication.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system, and program product for providing advanced VPN routing whereby non-VPN traffic can hereby be routed directly to the destination.